Sora vs the 7Up Machine
by blondie91
Summary: Good morning channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers... This fic is completed! The sequel is out on my account, da marshmallow! Please r & r!
1. Sora vs the 7Up Machine

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Oompa Loompas (or 7-Up).

Sora vs. the 7-Up Machine

"Good evening Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777, 123 viewers and thank you for searching for this channel even though all the channels before this don't exist until you get to the way lower numbers. This is Jack Frost bringing the news to you tonight. Tonights top story involves an attack on a young man who's name is Sora. The video we are about to see was sent in by an _anonymous_ person with the name of _Riku_. Now let's watch the tape."

An Oompa Loompa came up and put the tape in the VCR. and an image of the beach on Destiny Islands came into view.

The camera angle appeared to be aimed through some long grass at Sora. There was a 7-up machine set up a few feet away. An Oompa Loompa appeared in the camera shot.

"Tired of having to press buttons to get your 7-up out of the machine? We have now invented a new and faster way to get a drink of the crisp and refreshing soda. All you have to do is put your coins in and walah!"

Sora stopped by the 7-up machine with a dollar bill. "When did this get here…?"

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention…Today is one thousand cans for one dollar!" Sora appeared to look in the direction of the camera man and the Oompa Loompa and so the latter dived into the bushes.

Sora inserted his bill into the machine and when he was about to press the button a pop shot out and hit him in the stomach.

"What the-?" He bent down to pick it up and another can shot out and hit him in the head. "HAUNTED SODA MACHINE! I knew I should've just raided Riku's fridge for some pop!" Sora got up and took some wary steps backwards. Another can shot out and hit his right foot.

Sora took off running. After a short distance of sprinting he stopped running and stopped to catch his breath.

(Music sounded in the background like something bad was about to happen)

The camera had now been moved behind a palm tree with a better view of the scene.

Sora heard the music, "Now where's that creepy music that sounds like something bad is about to happen coming from?" He felt something hard hit his back and turned around. The 7-up machine had followed him…

"EEEK!" Sora dashed off. His house was in sight. Just as he was about to make it up the steps the pop machine hit him with an onslaught of cans and caused him to stumble and slide back down the steps. "I'm not thirsty anymore…" Every time he pulled himself up several more cans shot out and caused him to fall back down.

The Oompa Loompa appeared back on the screen, "Now you see how effective this machine is. It makes sure you don't go without the 7-up you need so you don't die. Look how happy he is!"

Sora was lying on his stomach and began crawling up to the door. (Heroic last effort music began playing) Just as he was finally making it closer and closer to the door it opened and his mom was standing there.

"What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by a 7-up machine…"

"I don't see one." Sora turned around the soda machine had completely disappeared now.

Sora's mom looked at him like he was crazy and then looked around at the 900 cans of pop surrounding him. "If you were really that thirsty you could've raided Riku's fridge." She walked back inside leaving Sora with the cans. Seeing how the machine of death was gone he picked up a can and started drinking it.

He grabbed another can and went inside.

The camera man who just so happened to be Riku began cracking up.

The 7-up machine came into view of the camera, heading straight towards Riku and the Oompa Loompa.

"I thought you said that thing would only go near Sora!"

"That's what I thought!"

The machine sped up as the pair tried to make a run for it. When they thought they had escaped they turned around and ninety-seven cans of 7-up battered them.

A can came and hit the front of the camera, causing it to black out.

Jack Frost came back on the screen, "Well that's the whole story. The next big story of tonight is about a boy who was viciously attack by a miniature chiwawa (sp?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riku had been laughing his head off at the newscast until the very end at Kairi's house. "What! I thought we deleted that part!"

"I'm glad you didn't! That was freakin' funny!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora dropped the 7-up can he pulled out Riku's fridge as he stared at the TV.

"I shoulda known that it was Riku…" He struggled to bend over and pick up the can. "First that… And then that stupid dog…"

That's All Folks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this story is not by me, but by my sister 'da marshmallow' and basically the credit should go to her cuz I had no part in it 'cept for uploadin it to I guess that counts as something...LOL...heh heh...

Hope ya enjoyed, on your way out don't forget to submit a review :)


	2. Revenge on Riku

Da Marshmallow: Even tho I wasn't thinking about writing ch 2, I did anyway cuz a bunch of people seemed to want me too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Oompa Loompas, or "Mission Impossible" music. (or Dr. Pepper) I also did not write the Dr. Pepper song. Oh yeah and I don't own the Aflac Duck.

CHAPTER 2

Revenge on Riku

Mission impossible music began playing as a figure dressed in black was lowered on a cable into Riku's kitchen. There was a sudden loud thud as the cable was dropped and the figure hit the floor.

The invader quickly jumped up and did a quick dance, for no reason at all, to get to the shadows. A big machine was lowered in on another black cable when it was obvious that the coast was clear.

The short person dressed in black went under the machine and grabbed the bottom of it to help lower it down. Suddenly the cable was let go and the big machine landed on the figure.

A whisper came from above, "Sorry." Another person dressed in black who was quite a bit taller slid down a cable. They moved the machine off the other guy and pushed it against the wall next to the refrigerator.

The midget sorely pushed himself up, rubbed his back, and glared at the tall guy. The tall guy didn't notice and began hooking wires up into the wall. The short guy came over and messed around with some of them and then the pair stole off back through the ceiling tile and up on to the roof, being careful not to leave evidence that they were there.

---------------------The next evening---------------------------

"Hello Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777, 123 viewers. Tonight I will be subbing for Jack Frost because of a very unfortunate accident. My name is Aflac Duck and tonight's top story is once again about a poor boy who got attacked by a pop machine, but this time it wasn't 7-up but Dr. Pepper and it was a different person. Now lets watch this tape which was sent in by an _anonymous_ person named _Sora_."

An Oompa Loompa who wasn't standing up straight and who was rubbing his back came and put the tape in.

An image of the kitchen in Riku's house came into view. The camera was aimed downward at the scene. A Dr. Pepper machine was propped up in his kitchen next to the refrigerator.

"Ok then… Why in the world did Dad install a pop machine when I could just get soda from the fridge? Oh well." He opened the fridge and all the soda was gone. "DUDE!"

He closed the door and decided to just press a button on the pop machine, but nothing came out.

A voice came out of the machine, "Please insert your one munny." ((a/n:Yes I realize that Sora used a dollar in the 1st chapter but I wasn't payin attention then…))

"My dad has just gone over the edge. Now I have to pay to drink Dr. Pepper in my own house…" He walked off to his room to go get some munny.

The camera man who was Sora and his accomplice the Oompa Loompa were well concealed in the ceiling where they were filming the whole thing.

The Oompa Loompa began speaking, "Tired of 7-Up? Why not drink cold and refreshing Dr. Pepper! Dr. Pepper makes the world taste better… It's Dr. Pepper! Today are invention is a machine that delivers Dr. Pepper twice as fast as the old version of the 7-up machine. And today we have a special just for that poor thirsty teenager down there… Two thousand cans for one munny! Can you believe it?" He quieted once again as Riku walked back on the scene.

He was muttering darkly, "Stupid pop machine…" He inserted the munny but before he could press the button a can shot out and hit his right knee. "Uh oh…" He jumped over the counter and did a flip to safety as another can flew over head. Before the soda machine could round the corner he ran into his room and blocked the door.

Riku sat on his bed relieved that he'd gotten away when suddenly there was a loud banging noise on his door. The machine hit the door and bashed through it.

"Holy cow!" He charged toward the window, opened it, and was about to jump through when the soda machine shot ten cans of pop out in a row. Despite everything Riku managed to pull himself up and out the window onto the sandy shore.

(Here the camera goes black for a minute and then the picture is refocused on Riku outside.)

Riku sighed, "I shoulda known something like that was going to happen. Bet it was Sora too… And probably that stupid Oompa Loompa that I hired to help me in the first place.

"Hey…" came the voice of the Oompa Loompa.

"Oh well, their little device can't get me now!" Riku strolled down to the edge of the ocean.

(Shark Music began playing)

"What in the world! I don't see any sharks…" He looked around but nothing came into view. There was a loud bang and Riku turned around.

"OH CRAP!" Riku took off sprinting down the shore line. The Dr. Pepper machine had charged through the wall of his house.

It sped up, closed in on Riku, and began firing cans at him in rapid succession.

Behind the camera Sora started cracking up. The Oompa Loompa just kept running with him and didn't laugh.

"I'm not stupid…"

Riku heard Sora laughing and turned his head, "SORA I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" He should of never turned around. He ran straight into a palm tree and fell backwards and the rest of the two thousand cans battered him.

"Ooo thats gotta hurt!" exclaimed Sora as he began to burst with fresh gales of laughter.

Riku was no longer visible under the cans. Sora hurried over there when there was no movement.

"Riku…?"

No response.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the pile and grabbed Sora's shirt, pulling him down. Riku emerged from the pile.

"Hi Riku…"

"You are so dead!" Sora broke free and scrambled off, dropping the camera in the process.

The image is of the sand and a palm tree and there are shouts in the background:

"Mercy, Riku! Spare me…AHHHH!"

Low battery flashes up on the screen and it goes black just as an orange hand appears on the screen.

Aflac Duck appeared back on the screen. "Well that's the whole story. Our next story involves-" He was cut off by a loud noise in the background.

"Aflac…Aflac…-"

"Come here you!"

"AFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

"Sorry about that. Now as I was saying-"

The actual Aflac Duck appeared on screen, running across the desk. Papers went flying as it strove to get away from the man chasing it. Suddenly it turned on the camera.

"AFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" It charged forward, crashing into the camera, and then it went black.

A blue screen appeared on the television saying, "Sorry but we are having technical difficulties at the moment."

Sora pulled himself painfully up off the couch. He rubbed a bruise on his right arm.

"That Dr. Pepper thing was not a smart thing to do…" He accidentally stepped on the remote and changed the channel.

A picture of his accomplice the Oompa Loompa appeared on the screen wearing a lab coat.

"Dr. Loompa, how do you feel now that you've invented a cure for the common cold?"

A huge smile hovered on his face as he replied, "Not stupid!"

Welpers that's all Folks

Hope you enjoyed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you think? Thank you to all those who reviewed my sis' fic! And if you read this, PLEASE review ((glares at the 97 hits for this fic and then glancesat the 13 reviews)) All it takes is the click of a button and at least one word to cast a review, it ain't hard people! Heh heh...I'm just gonna shut up now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please...Ok I'll shut up for real this time lol...

-blondie91


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 3

What happened?

"Good morning channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777, 123. I thank you for joining me at 3:30 this morning. I will be your sub news reporter for your sub for Jack Frost, and my name is Sandy Shore."

The lady wore a black business suit and had a very serious look and voice.

"The reason Aflac Duck can't be here now is because of a devastating encounter with the Coca-Cola bear named Fred. The bear ran away with his nose after biting down and ripping it off. Now-."

She was cut off by a loud whisper, "Sandy, you don't have to give a description about that!"

"I realize that Bob. Now as I was saying this morning's top story involves a bit of a mystery. Lets go to the beach where my brother-in-law Rocky Cliff is."

An image of a twenty year old appeared on the screen. He had brown hair and green eyes, wore jean shorts, and also wore a Hawaiin shirt.

"Thanks Sandy. The story involves two young fifteen year olds who are lying here on the beach."

A picture of Sora and Riku appeared on the screen. They were lying in the midst of 7-up and Dr. Pepper cans.

"With me now are two eye witnesses."

Peach and a middle aged woman were standing next to him.

"I understand you name is Rapuzela Reirdo." He said to the middle aged lady. "Is that correct?"

"If that's what you wanna call me den I reckon dats what it is."

"I have reports that you are an eye witness is that correct?"

"I reckon so."

"Now tell me, what did you see?" Her eyes went big as she unraveled her tale.

"I reckon dat I saw dese two guys 'ere were 'angin' around on dis beach. I reckon they was talkin' 'bout gettin' hitched or somethin'. Anywhoo, as soon as the sun went down and da stars comeded out, two Christmas colored sharks cameded outta da water. One was green and da other was red."

"Rocky interrupted, "So Christmas colored sharks came up out of the water and WALKED?"

"I ain't through! As I was sayin' before I was so rudely interrupted…The sharks… Dey-dey began shooting stuff at doze boys and then the aliens cameded and abducted da boys and dats exactly what happened."

"Umm…They're still here."

"Dat's what dey want you to dink…"

"Mmm hmm…You can, uh… Go…Now…"

Fred Flinstone's car suddenly appeared out of no where and Rapuzela jumped in and began running to make it go back to her house.

Sudenly Fred, Wilma, Barney, and Betty appeared.

"Hey Fred… Where'd your car go?" asked Barney. Fred spied the car in the distance.

"Some hooligan has ran off with it! Lets get 'em! YABADABBADOO!"

As they ran off Barney asked, "Don't you usually only say that when your happy?"

"Not today I don't."

Rocky began talking again, "Ok then… Apparently that lady had no idea what she was talking about and just stole some cave man's car… Now I hope you, Miss Peach, can give us what REALLY happened. So what did you see?"

Peach stared at the man, "Peach's got it!"

"Ok… Will you tell us what you got?" An evil grin illuminated her face.

"Peach's got it!"

"TELL US WHAT YOU SAW!"

Peach pulled out a red turtle shell and started bopping Rocky on the head.

"PEACH'S GOT IT! PEACH'S GOT IT! PEACH'S GOT IT!"

"SECURITY! Get this mad woman off of me!"

As soon as the security guards came running, Peach dashed off in the opposite direction, dropping her turtle shell.

"Bing0, buh-bye!"

Rocky pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

"I suppose we won't really find out what happened until these guys wake up…"

An old man stepped out of the shadows, "I know what happened. I was there, hehe."

"Let me guess… The Christmas colored sharks came out of the water and shot them with pop cans, right?"

"Nope, I caught it all on tape."

"Really? Where is this tape?"

"I ate it. Hehe. It should be through my-."

"That's quite all right. I think we can just wait until the boys wake up."

Rocky Cliff looked directly at the camera, "Well that's all the information that we have for now. Back to you Sandy."

Sandy appeared back on the screen.

"Thanks Rocky. We'll be checking back with him later. Our next story is boot…WHO TYPED THIS THING! I 've seen stupid typos all over the-!"

"Sandy! Control yourself!"

"Err…Right. The next story is about Ronald McDonald and a group of penguins who have teamed up to try and take over the world…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Dr. Pepper or 7-Up, Aflac duck, Peach (from Mario), Flinstones, Ronald McDonald, or Coca-Cola Bear, or anything I did not make up.

Da Marshmallow: there is gonna be another chapter after this, but that's comin up later as soon as I get it done.

Anywhoo, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please please please. And thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed : )


	4. What Really Happened

Chapter 4

What really happened…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Willy Wonka, Oompa

Loompas, McDonalds, 7-up, or Dr. Pepper.

"…The only part of their plans that have been uncovered is that they are setting up thousands of McDonalds all over the worlds. After this short commercial break we will be checking back with Rocky Cliff at the beach."

The screen went black for a second and then the Oompa Loompa appeared holding a quart size bottle filled with black liquid.

He squinted at the camera for a second, "Is this thing on? Oh err… Hi I'm Dr. Loompa. Are you tired of enduring through the common cold? Well you won't be after a dose of my special medicine, which is called Oomp Loomp. It is composed of several secret ingredients including some things I sto- got from Willy Wonka himself. This medicine is so good and powerful that it only takes ten minutes to stop a cold in its tracks. Lets talk to a boy named Tiny Timmy who tried it."

A pale looking boy with dark circles under his eyes appeared on the screen sitting on a wooden chair.

His voice was dull and lifeless, "Hello. My name is Timmy and when I had a cold I tried Dr. Loompa's Oomp Loomp. It made me better in just ten minutes. Despite beliefs, that medicine did not make me go crazy for a week." He squinted his eyes as if trying to read something. "That is because my brain malfunctioned and I went crazy. Hey, this isn't true! It is because of-!

"See how healthy he is!" interrupted the Oompa Loompa as he appeared back on the screen. "You can get over you're cold just as fast! All you gotta do is call 123-COUGH. I repeat 123-COUGH. For only five thousand munny the cold will go away! You heard me ONLY five thousand munny so call now and get you're very own bottle today. To make this offer even better I'll even throw in a free McDonalds cheeseburger from the stash that a penguin gave me."

The blue ordering screen appeared and a man began speaking.

"Call today and get the cold medicine Oomp Loomp along with a free cheeseburger. Payment does not include shipping and handling.

The voice sped up, "Side effects include headache, sinus infection, loss of sanity, constant vomiting, breathing difficulties, trouble sleeping, indigestion, diarrhea, ear infection, kidney disease, heart problems, and possibly death." The voice slowed back down to normal, "So call today!"

The screen went black and then Rocky Cliff appeared at the beach with a tape in his hands.

"I finally received a tape that explains everything. I received it from an anonymous person named Kairi. Now lets watch."

Tiny Timmy grabbed the tape and pushed it into the VCR of a nearby TV.

The beach came on the screen where Sora and Riku came on the screen at nighttime.

Riku was rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

"I'm gonna hurt that crazy lady in the pink dress when I find her!"

"You have to admit that it was kinda funny to see you get hit by a red turtle shell!" exclaimed Sora as he was still trying to fight the laughter.

"You know I can easily get you…"

Suddenly Peach poked her head out from behind a sand dune, with an evil grin on her face, behind Riku.

Sora pointed her out, "You're girl friend's back."

Riku turned around, "Holy cow…"

She leaped up and began skipping towards him.

"Peach's got it." She pulled out a red turtle shell. "Mwahahahahahaha!"

"She finally said something besides Peach's got it and Bingo buh-bye…" said Sora.

"You do a great impression of her." Riku walked out to meet Peach. "You're going down."

"Nuh uh. Peach's got it!" She tossed her turtle shell but Riku caught it and threw it to the ground. "Uh oh… Peach doesn't got it anymore." She scampered off among the dunes with Riku hard on her heels.

Sora sighed as he took off after them, "It's always me having to run after Riku when things like this happen…"

Creepy music suddenly started playing as Riku stopped and had Peach cornered by the water.

"Umm… Where's that music coming from?" asked Sora as he ground to a halt.

Riku closed in on Peach when suddenly something hit him hard in the middle of the back.

Sora screamed, "HEAD FOR THE HILLS!"

The 7-up and Dr. Pepper machines came up out of the water with sea weed trailing on them and the fronts glowing eerily.

Sora began running but when he turned around he crashed into a pole that had mysteriously appeared and was hit by an onslaught of 7-up cans. Riku quickly began running but before he got far Peach hit him on the head with a green turtle and stunned him, giving the pop machines time to pile cans in on him.

Behind the camera Kairi started cracking up.

Riku's hand stuck out of the pile and Peach just stood there looking innocent. She picked up a Dr. Pepper can and walked off.

Riku was hit by another can and knocked out.

Kairi walked over and pulled them next to each other to lay on the beach, and then the camera went black.

"Well that's the story. So tune in next time."

Sandy Shore appeared back on the screen. "This morning's last story involves the Coca Cola bear and the latest nose that he has stolen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

da marshmallow: well this'll probably be the last chapter unlessI come up with something else... Or if anyone else has something in mind please tell me in a review. I'd like to thank all my reviewers:):) so THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING

If you've been readin this w/out reviewing PLZ REVIEW

Anywhoo, if you're looking for another comedy written by me then please check out "The Tale of a Mad Princess" it's under Mario (which i don't own either) or just check under my sis's profile which is also what this story is under

And if u do check out that story plz don't forget to REVIEW its only a chapter so far...


	5. Duck Tape Smiles

Chapter 5

Duck Tape Smiles

"Good evening Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers. I'm Sandy Shore, continuing to fill in for the regular news reporter. Tonight's top story involves a new McDonalds that was recently built on Destiny Islands and three teenagers named Kairi, Sora, and Riku. We have a tape sent in by an _anonymous_ person known as _the Oompa Loompa_. That's right! THE OOMPA LOOMPA! Now let's watch the tape…"

Tiny Timmy came on screen and inserted the video into the VCR.

The inside of McDonalds appeared on screen with Sora, Riku, and Kairi giving their orders to a kid with duck tape holding a smile in place.

Through clenched teeth he said, "Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your orders?"

"Umm… Yeah…" started Sora. "I'll have ten large fries, five cheeseburgers, seven of your mini apple pies, and a large drink."

"For here or to go?"

"Here."

"You're total is 27 munny." Sora scooted over and began pulling munny out of his pocket, one at a time.

Riku was next, "I want a number one."

"Your total is 4 munny." Riku payed, took the receipt, and then went to get his drink.

Kairi ordered fries, a cheeseburger, and a medium drink, and then went over to the pop machines.

"14 munny… 15 munny… 16 munny…"

Riku filled his cup with Dr. Pepper and then left to a table, and when Kairi approached the machine and it squirted Dr. Pepper in her face.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. She angrily grabbed a napkin and wiped the liquid off of her face, and then proceeded to fill her cup with ice and Diet Dr. Pepper.

After she got enough ice, it shot several cubes that hit her head.

"Riku, will you come over here?"

"Having problems?" asked Riku with a big grin on his face.

"This stupid machine keeps shooting me!"

"It doesn't look like there's any bullets in you."

"Haha… Very funny." Kairi gingerly pushed her cup onto the button for Diet Dr. Pepper, and quickly pulled it off. Nothing happened…

"Everything looks fine to me. By the way you have a big brown stain on your shirt."

"I'm fully aware of that!" Riku walked back to his seat at the far side of the restaurant.

Kairi relaxed and continued filling her cup.

Sora was still rummaging through his pockets, "19 munny… 20 munny…"

With the duck tape still intact and holding a smile to the employee's face, he said, "Would you please hurry up!"

"21 munny…"

When Kairi's cup became full she eased it off the button. When nothing happened she breathed a sigh of relief and began walking away.

Then the entire pop machine exploded, dumping it's contents of various drink on her, and soaking her from head to toe. Kairi stood frozen with the liquids dripping down her body, and look of fury formed on her face.

Riku got up and walked over to her, fighting the laughter inside.

"22 munny…"

"LOOK MISTER, I HAVE BURGERS TO FRY HERE SO HURRY UP!" The workers mouth formed into a scowl as the duck tape popped off.

In the background there was the sound of running feet and voices.

"Code red! Code red, we've lost a smile…" A group of about fifteen penguins dog-piled on the guy.

"23 munny…" Sora was completely oblivious to all that was going on around him.

A penguin quickly brought Riku and Kairi's food to them. Kairi was filled with rage, and kicked a chunk of machine remaining which caused Diet Dr. Pepper to squirt up into her face. Riku started cracking up but then stopped.

"24 munny…"

The Dr. Pepper machine was right outside the window facing him.

"Uh oh…" It shot a can, shattering the glass and catching Riku on the right shoulder. He set his food on the table and took off running towards the back of the restaurant, as the machine broke through the wall after him.

"25 munny…" It broke through the wall.

The penguins had the guy bound and gagged, and one of them ran up to Kairi with duck tape, and before she knew what happened, he taped a smile on her face.

"Come here you little-!" she was cut off as Riku collided into her and they both fell back onto the ground.

"26 munny…"

The penguins grabbed the employee and began dragging him to a door that led outside through the kitchen where a black van with sliding doors was waiting , containing agent penguin's and Ronald McDonald.

As more cans fired Riku grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her out the door with him.

"27 munny! I finally got it!" He looked around at the deserted and damaged restaurant. "Guys?"

Princess Peach, dressed in a McDonalds work outfit, approached Sora from behind the counter.

"Peach's got it!" She wore an evil grin that was held with duck tape. She took Sora's munny and gave him all of his food. As Sora walked off her hadn't noticed that Peach slipped a banana peel in his path. In the next instant he slipped and all of the food went flying into the air.

Mission Impossible music began playing as a penguin was lowered out of the ceiling on a cable and duck taped a smile onto Sora's face. Sora glared at it as it was raised back up and the ceiling tile was replaced.

The screen went black and then Sandy Shore appeared with a duck tape smile on her face.

"And that's the story… Now the penguins are running around sticking duck tape to everyone's faces, and it isn't easy to get off." She started to try and peel it off when she appeared to sit up straighter like something had poked her hard in the back.

"That's all for tonight. Please join us at three tomorrow morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own McDonalds, Dr. Pepper, Diet Dr. Pepper, Ronald McDonald, Kingdom Hearts, Oompa Loompas, Mission Impossible, and anything else I forgot.

da marshmallow: sorry for the LOOOOONG wait for the update, it took me awhile to get inspired. Thanks a bunch to all of my reviewers, and also thanks to those who gave me suggestions. I have decided to go ahead and continue with this fic, but I'm sorry if it takes a bit for me to get inspiration.

Don't forget to review: ) : ) : )


	6. It

Chapter 6

It

"Good morning Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers. It's me, Sandy Shore still subbing in. In the stock market tonight, McDonald's has crashed, and now here on Destiny Islands a Burger King has taken it's place. Now for tonight's top story. Has your hamburger gone missing? Well we've caught the thief on tape. Tiny Timmy roll the video. By the way this one was sent in by an _anonymous_ penguin known as Agent A.

Tiny Timmy appeared on the screen and inserted the tape into the VCR.

Sora appeared on the screen eating a Burger King hamburger on a bench sitting next to Riku. Next to that bench there was a drainage pipe.

A small gust of wind blew and sent Sora's burger wrapper rolling in front of the drainage pipe…

"That's kinda creepy," said Sora as he stood up to get it. As he grabbed the wrapper two bright lights flashed through the darkness of the pipe. "Uh… Hello?"

"Would you like a balloon?" Ronald McDonald's face peeped out from the shadows.

"Uh… Heh… Heh… That's ok…"

"Wait a minute," said Riku. "Why are you hear when you have a restaurant to run?"

Ronald glared at him, "For your information the stupid Burger King has taken over… You know you want a balloon."

"I'm gonna go now," said Sora. "He's freaking me out…" Suddenly a gloved hand reached out and took Sora's hamburger. With that Sora took off running shortly followed by Riku.

Ronald grinned evilly as he turned off his twin flashlights and ate his newly acquired hamburger in the dark.

As Sora and Riku ran they were unaware of the 7-up machine at the top of the hill, and the person who was coming up quickly behind it…

Homestar Runner was running through the sand, completely oblivious to the soda machine he was about to crash into.

He sang, "Hoooomestaw is wunning! Hoooomestaw is- cough- gag-cough!" Then he crashed into the 7-up machine and yet rolling down the hill behind it as it headed straight for Sora and Riku. "The Good Times are over!"

Sora spotted the dark outline rolling towards them and as it got closer he realized what it was as the front lights came on.

"Uh…Riku."

"We're dead." A can shot out over the sand as they quickly swerved and headed inland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi stood in her bathroom about to wash her hands. Next to her on the sink was a hamburger from Burger King. Suddenly the sink plug started moving. She hesitated and waited to see what would happen. Sddenly red stuff splattered out and covered the interior of the sink and also splattered in her face and onto her shirt.

A laughter rang out through the air, "Mwahahahahaha! Would you like fries with that?" As abruptly as it started it died away. Some of the red stuff had entered her mouth.

"Ketchup…" she muttered. She looked to where her hamburger had been a second ago. It no longer sat there. While the whole sink incident had gone on she had failed to notice the blaring Mission Impossible music playing and the penguin that was lowered in on a rope wearing a back skii mask.

She grabbed a wash cloth and began wiping her face, trying to vent off the steam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Burger King roamed the corridors of his supply building. He entered a door that led to the room where his hamburgers and cheeseburgers were stored and his mouth fell agape.

The burgers were… (dun dun dun…) Gone!

On the back wall something was written in red and looked sort of like blood. He scooted closer and read what it said.

It said, "Ronald McDonald" He dipped his finger and dipped it in the red stuff and sniffed it. Ketchup…

Sandy Shore appeared back on the screen.

"Well that's the story so tune in this evening for our next story!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

da marshmallow: so did you like it or not? for anyone out there whose reading w/out reviewing PLZ REVIEW

thank you very much to all those who have reviewed:D:D:D

By the way incase you didn't figure this out the whole Ronald McDonald in the drainage pipe thing and stuff was based off the movie "It" and for those who don't know who Homestar Runner is you'll find him on the website Homestarrunner(dot)com

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE, it just took me awhile to get inspired like

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephen King's "It", McDonalds and anything associated with it, Kingdom Hearts, 7-up, Mission Impossible, Burger King, or anything I forgot to mention.

blondie91: teehee...


	7. Killer Furbies

Chapter 7

The Killer Furbies

"Good evening Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers. It is I, Sandy Shore STILL subbing in. Now tonight's top story involves another scandal from Ronald McDonald. That scandal includes a loveable stuffed animal known as the Furby. What you are about to see may disturb you so if you have heart problems or go into shock easy I recommend that you leave the room or dare I say it… Change the channel. The tape was sent in by an _anonymous_ person known as the Super Secret Undercover Furby, a.k.a. Fred. Tiny Timmy, roll it."

Sandy sat there waiting patiently for about five minutes but Tiny Timmy never came.

"Tiny Timmy? Guys, where's Tiny Timmy?"

A male's voice replied, "Um… He goes into shock easy and you said to leave the room…"

"Well bring the tape here!" The guy sheepishly came and inserted the video into the VCR.

A picture of Kairi came on the screen in her room. She was sitting on her bed trying to read a magazine, but kept getting her focus interrupted by the brown colored furby that had been anonymously sent in the mail under the name "It".

"Me hungry! I gotta go potty! I'm thirsty! Give me a hug! Do you know the Muffin Man? I like muffins. How about you?"

Kairi's last nerve was struck. She climbed off her lavender bed, walked over to the shelf where it sat, grabbed the Furby and began squeezing it.

"Ow, you hurting me!"

"That's the point, SHUT-UP!"

"You no nice!" Kairi chunked it at the wall and then resumed her reading. Shark music started playing softly in the background.

"What in the world?" She looked at the Furby which was lying on the ground. It was lying on its back and looking blankly at the ceiling when suddenly its head turned very slowly while the rest of it's body refrained from even moving a fraction of an inch.

"Me don't like you Kairi… You mean! Time to die." It somehow managed to roll its fat little body upright and began waddling towards Kairi.

"Uh… Heh… Heh… Nice Furby… Too bad you can't get me on my bed!" It reached the edge of the comforter and hooked on with its plastic beak. From there it manipulated its feet and beak to pull itself over on top of the bed. Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped off the bed.

"Put a smile on, put a smile on, oh Kairi come on! Put a smile on!"

"That's ok." Kairi's back was against the door and she began fumbling with the lock. She finally managed to turn it and opened the door. Before she could runaway there was something blocking the exit. She turned around and found ten more furbies stacked on top of eachother.

"Hello Kairi. We wanna play!" She dodged as the pile toppled over, knocking into a lamp and sending it crashing into the ground.

Her mother's voice came from the background, "Kairi, what are you doing in there? Is everything all right?"

"Yes mom! Everything's perfectly fine!" Kairi ran out the door and a whole crew of Furby's grabbed her leg, slowing her down. She fell to the floor and began crawling towards the front door. When she finally reached it she struggled to grip the doorknob because the Furbies had moved up to her arms. When she was finally able to grab it and open the door outwards she fell down the steps and landed at the feet of Sora. The Furbies had let go and were now acting normal.

"Uh… What's with all the Furbies?"

"THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I think someone has gotten a bit obsessed."

"You don't believe me?"

"Me hungry!"

"How could something so cute, adorable, and most importantly: not living try and kill you. I'd say you have gone over the edge with your obsession."

"I'm not obsessed!" Kairi looked down and one of the Furbies gave her an evil look. "See there!" Sora looked down and on that Furby's face it had a look of innocence. Sora picked it up.

Kairi said in a hurried voice, "Well Sora I'm giving all these to you so see you later, bye!" Kairi scrambled into her house and made sure that every last Furby was left outside.

"Ok then… I don't really like stuffed animals…" Sora tossed the Furby on the ground and headed off in search of Riku.

That very same Furby's eyes glazed over with red as it rounded up a group of ten other Furbies and headed off to somewhere…

XXXXXXX

Riku picked up the package that was located on his front doorstep. It was address to him from "It" so he opened it and he found three brown speckled Furbies.

"Oh joy… That's exactly what I wanted…" He threw the Furbies on the ground and was about to walk inside when something caught his leg and caused him to trip. He looked down and there was a thick piece of rope. Tons of Furbies appeared out of no where and piled on top of him.

"Hello Riku," said one of the Furbies. Riku's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"We know all your secrets…" They're eyes were filled with malice as they tightened the knots.

"Wait a minute… Why don't I just break free? You guys aren't even a quarter of my size." He tried to get up but froze when the head Furby drew a lethal looking butcher knife and raised it up over its head.

"No, DON'T KILL ME! I'm too young to die!"

"You lived a good life right?" asked one of the Furbies.

"I'm only SIXTEEN!"

"I said good, not long." The head Furby suddenly brought the knife down… Into a double chocolate, triple layer cake. Riku's eyes widened.

"Want some? We'll kill you later but right now we're on our lunch break." All of the Furbies piled off of Riku and gathered around the cake. One of them even untied the rope. "Now don't go too far for the next hour. Okay?"

"Uh… Sure…" Riku slowly backed away, and when he saw he was unnoticed he ran into his house and began locking every possible entryway.

One of the Furbies piped up, "Shouldn't we go stop him?"

"If you wanna lose time off you lunch break then be my guest."

The Furby that had spoken up shrugged his shoulders and began eating his cake.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The camera switched scenes and Sora came on screen strolling down the beach toward Riku's house. In his hand he had a can of 7Up.

Suddenly shark music started playing. Sora froze and slowly turned around…

Charging full speed and heading straight for him was a 7Up machine. On top of the machine were three Furbies wearing sunglasses and one was sitting in front of a steering wheel while another one had a joy-stick in front of him.

"EEK! Kairi wasn't lying!" The machine began gaining on him.

"We're in range, FIRE!" The Furby with the joy-stick gripped it and began pressing the red button rapidly.

As cans shot out he made machine gun noises.

All around Sora, cans were landing in the sand and some hit him. Riku's house was now in sight… And also the army of Furbies eating chocolate cake.

"NOOO!" yelled Sora. He ran past them.

As the Furby powered 7Up machine came by a purple Furby asked, "Shouldn't we go help them?"

"We still have five more minutes left in our lunch break, so if you want to-." He was cut off by a scream from Sora as he ran past them again only in the opposite direction with the soda machine still chasing after him and firing cans.

Sora suddenly turned and headed for the door. He tripped over a Furby and skidded to a halt right in front of Riku's door. Immediately, he stood up and began banging and yelling.

"Riku let me in!"

XXX Inside of Riku's house XXX

Riku peeked out from under his bed with a flashlight when he heard Sora's voice. On his head was a tinfoil hat.

"It's just a trick from the enemy…" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The 7Up machine was now upon him and he let out a scream as the pop machine piled cans on top of him, covering him from head to toe.

Mission accomplished music from James Bond played and the Furby with the joy-stick struck a pose.

"Lunch break's over!" The Furbies that had been eating chocolate cake immediately scattered around Riku's house to find a way in.

XXX 2 Hours Later XXX

The Furbies were still not having any luck breaking into Riku's house until finally an Albino white Furby accidentally fell into the chimney.

"AAAHHHHH!" Immediately "Mission Impossible" music began playing as Ten Furbies attached to one rope dived in after him. When they got to the bottom they rolled and moved into a circle in which they traveled in the direction of Riku's room.

"Move, move, move!" They all stood around a door, holding mini plastic guns. Suddenly they bashed at the door and ended up falling backwards after hitting their heads really hard.

"We need another route!" They Furbies stacked up on top of each other and turned the door knob. Inside they found an empty room. Or at least what they thought was an empty room…

"Search the room," ordered the head Furby. They Furbies spread out and began searching everywhere they thought he could be. The head Furby slowly lifted up the edge of the sheet of Riku's bed. "Found him boys!"

"You'll never take me alive!" exclaimed Riku. However, as he tried to move he got stuck. "Dang it!" The knife that the head Furby had used to cut the cake appeared and he lifted it up above his head.

All went quiet as he prepared to lower the blade…

Just as he was about to bring it down a beeping noise went off causing him to freeze. He look down at his watch belt.

"Work's over boys! Let's head back to headquarters!" The Furby dropped the knife down in front of Riku and directed the Furbies outside and in the direction of Furby Headquarters.

Riku gave out a sigh of relief and took the tin foil of his head, "Well that was close." He went to the front door of his house, opened it, and found the pile of pop machines on his porch. "What in the world?"

Suddenly a hand stuck straight out and grabbed his left shin causing him to fall on top of Sora who was trying to pull himself up.

The screen went black and Sandy Shore reappeared.

"So that's all for this newscast. Tune in tomorrow morning at 3 a.m. for our next broadcast.

XXXXXX At Furby Headquarters XXXXXX

Ronald McDonald was pacing down the ranks of Furbies lined up along the walls with a grim look on his face. In his hands was a delicious looking chocolate cake. He had seen the news broadcast.

Suddenly his foot landed in something squishy. He lifted up his big red shoe and grimaced. He had stepped in Furby poo.

"Y'all have five seconds to scatter before I really get ugly!"

The Furbies hastily ran in all directions, and soon there was no sign of them having been there.

XXXXX

da marshmallow: Sorry that my updates have been taking a very long time… It's getting harder and harder to get inspired and have time to write with school and all…

So did you guys like this chapter or not? Please tell me in a review!  
Oh, just so you know… I got inspired to write about Furbies because one night when I was mopping a Furby commercial came on tv.

And to my reviewers: Thank y'all so much for reading this and for all the reviews: )

By the way, I have a website now so if you have free time and wanna look at it then just go to **my** user look up and click homepage. And also I have another Kingdom Hearts fic called "Blade of Hearts" that's on blondie91's (this) account but its not a comedy and I'm kinda low on reviews so if you feel like it please check it out and review: )

Disclaimer: I like cheese and making Ronald step in Furby poo. (jk!)

Ok here's the real disclaimer: I don't own Furbies, McDonalds, Kingdom Hearts, James Bond, Mission Impossible, 7Up, the whole good life not long conversation I got from Fairly Odd Parents, and anything else I forgot to mention that I don't own and probably never will.


	8. Furby Busters

sorry about the shortness...

Chapter 8

Furby Busters

"Good morning Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers. It is me once again, Sandy Shore. Before I get to this morning's top story I have other brief news. (Clears throat) Reports have come in about a mysterious thing flying through the sky. Oi… This is degrading…

It's a bird? It's a plane? No… It's Furbyman!" Rumors have spread about a man who was bitten by a radioactive Furby and now he's going around Destiny Islands helping people. Okay, now for the top story.

Two teenagers known as Sora and Riku have formed a duo called the Furby Busters. This video was sent in by an _anonymous_ person known as Kairi. Tiny Timmy, roll the tape!"

Tiny Timmy came on screen and inserted the video.

The "Ghost Buster" theme song music began playing as Sora and Riku appeared on screen. They were inside of Riku's house wearing Ghost Buster uniforms.

As they turned a corner Sora began singing:

"If the Furbies are

Out to get you…

Who ya gonna call?

FURBY BUSTERS!"

"Will you shut up!" exclaimed Riku. "You're giving away our position!"

"Sorry…" muttered Sora. The pair swerved around the corner into Riku's room with their weapons pointed out in front of them. Finding no trace of Furbies in sight they proceeded to search the room. Riku started his search in the closet and Sora started his under Riku's bed.

Suddenly there was a loud vrooming noise that seemed to come from right outside the walls.

"What is that?" asked Sora.

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" retorted Riku.

BANG! The sound of something battering the wall was heard and felt as the house shook. Finally something burst through the wall… That something was the 7-up machine with a joystick on which was sitting the three Furbies with the sunglasses.

"Houston, we have a problem!" exclaimed Sora.

"M-my house… my room…" Seeing how he was frozen with shock, Sora grabbed his arm and they ran around the bulky machine, through the giant hole in the wall, and through the sand. They're path was illuminated by the full moon that shined above.

The 7-up machine began to chase after its quarry; gaining on them with every passing second. However, Sora and Riku kept running; not wanting to go down without a fight.

Up ahead of them was a small slumped figure in the sand. As they approached it they saw that it was a small, old Furby. What they didn't see was that he tossed a big stick in their path.

Just as they were about to pass him he said, "There's a stick there… Someone should move it." Then Sora and Riku tripped, landing face first in the sand and eating a mouth full of the substance.

Sora pushed himself up, spitting the sand out but by then it was too late. The 7-up machine was upon them. Before either him or Riku had a chance to run they were bombarded with cans and buried.

When nothing moved, the mission accomplished music from James Bond once again played and like the first time the Furbies struck a pose, but this time one of them fell off the side.

"EEK!"

"Man overboard! DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

"I'm not diving! Why don't you dive?"

"I'm not diving! Oh well, he knows where headquarters is. He should be able to get there in a few days at the most."

"That is IF he makes it."

"If… If is good."

The machine headed off into the night with the fallen Furby trying to run after it, "Guys! Guys wait for me!"

Back in the news room…

Instead of Sandy Shore sitting at the desk there was a masked man with a red afro, white skin, and he was dressed in black.

"Good morning. I am currently replacing Sandy Shore to end this segment of our broadcast. As to where she is… Let's just say she's a bit tied up at the moment. Good bye."

Appearing to think the camera was off he began singing to the Ghost Busters theme song,

"For world domination

with the help of my Furbies

Who ya gonna call?

Ronald McDonald!"

"Uh… the camera's still rolling!" came a male voice.

"IT IS! Well… Hi viewers." He did the hand motion that the penguins from Madagascar do on the commercials and said, "You didn't hear anything!"

Then the screen went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

da marshmallow: this is going to be the last time for me to apologize for late updates. so… I'm sorry… From now on my updates will probably becoming late but it shouldn't take me a month

anywhoo… THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I typed reviewer replies on my website and the link is on the user lookup of 'da marshmallow' and once there just click 'homepage'

If you go then please sign my guest book : )

IF YOU ARE READING THIS WITHOUT REVIEWING THEN PLEASE REVIEW. I like to know whether people like what I write, kind of like it, or don't like it at all, so it would be nice to know what you think. : )

I'm kinda out of ideas for the next chapter so if you have a suggestion I'm open to it. : ) and please tell me in your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, "Ghost Busters", McDonalds, Furbies, James Bond, the "If" speech I got from Hercules, 7-Up, Spiderman which is who Furbyman is based off of(incase you didn't already know), and anything else that I don't own and forgot to put a disclaimer up for.


	9. Furby Headquarters

This chapter is **based** off a suggestion from Sora's GuardianAngel

Chapter 9

Furby Headquarters

"Good evening Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers! It's me Sandy Shore. I was set free from the closet I was locked in about five hours ago and man does it feel good to be free. Tonight's top story involves three teenagers named Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and their infiltration of Furby Headquarters. It was sent in by an _anonymous_ person… or at least I think it's a person, known as Hoogleshmitten. Tiny Timmy, roll the tape!"

Tiny Timmy came on screen and inserted the video into the VCR.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku came on screen standing outside next the wooden doors that led down to a cellar.

"If you knew the Furby Headquarters was located in Riku's basement then why didn't you look there in the first place?" asked Kairi.

Sora and Riku both simply shrugged.

"Okey dokey then… When we get inside we need to split up. I'll go straight. Uh… Sora, you go left and Riku, you go right. Got it?''

"Sure. Why not?'' said Sora. They trio broke the chain lock and began sneaking down the stairs into the darkness of Riku's cellar.

All was silent until they reached the bottom of the stairs and began to split up. Then there was the sound of cork lids popping off bottles and party horns blowing. Plus the song, "YMCA" started playing.

"WOOHOO! The boss man left! Its party time!" came the voice of a Furby."

The camera then moved its focus onto the partying Furbies. Several were cutting a giant double chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, while others were swimming in a little kitty tub with a built in water slide. They had even erected a mini diving board.

"This is kinda weird…" muttered Sora.

One of the more timid Furbies spoke up, "What happens if the boss man catches us?"

"Then we are in big doo doo!" replied a hot pink Furby.

"That is IF he catches us!" voiced another Furby.

"If… If is good."

"Right on brother!"

The camera changed its focus to Sora. He was standing behind a post and eating a Twinkie. Suddenly a group of three Furby guards wearing sun glasses and carrying mini water guns, just so happened to go by that post and spot him.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The broken record sound was heard as everything went dead quiet.

"Uh…oh…" said Sora. "This does not look so good…" A mob of Furbies then charged towards him.

"Get him!" There were about twenty of the creatures and all of them were a sea of color. Sora then began running to the exit.

"Riku, Kairi, abort mission!" The trio then began to make a mad scramble to the exit. However just as they were about to head up the stairs they crashed into ten penguin agents. When they all fell backwards the running Furbies became crushed and the ones not crushed fell over on their backs.

One Furby that had eaten at least five large pieces as big as him spoke up, "I have fallen, and I cannot get up!"

Ronald McDonald stormed down on the scene.

"What is going on here?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood up and tried to make another break for it, only this time they headed for the door that would lead to the interior of Riku's house. As they were about to climb the stairs there was a rumbling and then the 7up machine burst through the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Riku, Kairi, and Sora in unison. They began running in the opposite direction.

In the next few minutes havoc reigned in the enclosed area. Sora, Riku, and Kairi ended up trampling several Furbies, the penguin agents, and Ronald McDonald as they sprinted up the steps and out into the sunny afternoon, closing the cellar doors behind them.

"Phew… That was close!" exclaimed Kairi.

Shark music suddenly started playing…

"That doesn't sound good…" said Sora.

"No dur, Sir States-the-Obvious-A lot," retorted Riku. They all three turned around slowly to find themselves facing the Dr. Pepper Machine. Its engines vroomed as it gave them a warning of its oncoming charge. The trio abruptly began to run away along the sandy shoreline.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the 7-Up machine ceased its shooting and skedaddled, a white hand reached up from one of the many mountains of cans, like a zombie hand reaching up from its grave. The furious Ronald McDonald pulled himself all the way out of the pile.

His voice was dripping with rage, "Someone better tell me what happened…"

A nervous squeak came as a reply from one of the Furbies who was buried, "Well… we were having a uh… snack and then the Furby guards spotted intruders who crashed into you and your penguins as they were trying to escape…"

"And how did they get in here in the first place without anyone noticing?" He began to walk forward and stepped in something squishy. "This better not be Furby poo…" he muttered. He slowly lifted up his foot to find the residue of a thick chocolate cake all over his big red clown shoe.

"Are you sure you were just having a snack?" He began to walk forward more and stumbled upon a wine bottle containing grape soda. Next to that was a party horn.

"WE ARE MOVING HEADQUARTERS NOW! SO PACK UP YOUR BELONGINGS AND STAY AWAY FROM ME UNLESS YOU WANT TO FEEL PAIN!" Ronald McDonald stomped back outside into the fresh air.

"The 'if' wasn't in our favor this time…" muttered a Furby as they all began to find their ways out of the massive piles of cans. All the penguin agents headed outside with Ronald McDonald.

Sandy Shore appeared back on the screen.

She then cleared her throat and began to speak, "Well… Uh… The Furbies' new headquarters were moved to the old abandoned factory on the creepy side of the island in the dark part of the forest where if you went there no one would be able to see you. But they don't need to know that we know that. And that's all for this newscast! See ya at three tomorrow morning."

XXXXXXXX

da marshmallow: Hey hey hey peeps! so what did you think of this chapter? Good… bad… or even (dun, dun, dun)… ugly? I've been told this wasn't my best and I kinda sorta agree w/ that so what do y'all think?

Anywhoo…

If you want to read reviewer responses then please go to my website on the user lookup of **'da marshmallow', **and NOT the user lookup this fic is on which is my sisters, and then click on homepage; if you go please sign my guestbook : )

And to my reviewers: THANK Y'ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

next chapter or the one after that: Soda machine Christmas carols : )

so far I have songs written to the tunes of "O Christmas Tree", "Jingle Bells", "12 Days of Christmas", and I've started songs to the tunes of "What Child is This?" and "Joy to the World" if you have any suggestions for other songs you think I might know and could rewrite I'm open to 'em or if you think this idea is stupid please tell me that too cuz I don't wanna write something dumb…

Well I'll update ASAP : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, McDonalds, Furbies, 7-Up, Dr. Pepper, the song "YMCA", the shark music, the "if" speech from "Hercules", the dark part of the forest thing from Scooby Doo, uh… and anything else I used that I don't own.


	10. Soda Machine Christmas Carols

FYI: when u read the carols make sure you sing them in yur head to the tune they go to or else it might not make sense... The first song was kinda iffy to me but it gets better as you go along. ENJOY: )

Chapter 10

Soda Machine Christmas Carols

"Good morning Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers! It is me, Sandy Shore, once again. Well… This morning we don't really have a top story, but instead of doing that, we've got a stack of rewritten Christmas carols that were left on my desk by an _anonymous _person known as da marshmallow. Since we have nothing better to do we decided to hire a small orchestra along with the famous singer, Ynattirb Sreaps and her back up choir."

The camera view refocused itself onto the band and they all waved. Ynattirb looked a lot like Brittany Spears only she wore a red turtle neck like half the band.

Sandy Shore came back on screen. "Before they get started there is something I would like for you to see. That something is the place with the most Christmas decorations, which just so happens to be at Furby Headquarters."

A view of a big building with Christmas lights hanging over every window came on screen. Deers, nativity scenes, and light-up blowups were all through the trees of the forest and in the surrounding yard.

Sandy Shore came back on screen.

"I bet they couldn't even fit another decoration if they tried. Now, time for the orchestra and the singers to begin!"

The orchestra and singers came on screen and the conductor raised his baton. Silence reigned for a few brief seconds in the news studio and then it was shattered by the "Ghost Buster's" theme song.

Ynattirb began singing, "When there's something weird in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? Gho-!"

They were cut off by Sandy, "Hold it! That's not in the program." Her stern glare was met by the sheepish looks of the musicians. "Now seriously play some Christmas carols!"

The conductor once again got the band going but only this time they began playing the tune of "O Christmas Tree".

The singers began singing,

"O, 7Up machine, 7Up machine

How refreshing is your soda

With Sora running for his life

He wishes that you would stop chasing him

O, 7Up machine, 7Up machine

How painful are your pop cans

Your soda is so crisp and refreshing

Even though it's not as good as Mountain Dew

O, 7Up machine, 7Up machine

How painful are your pop cans

Applause erupted in the news studio.

The conductor once again made the signal for the orchestra to begin playing. The tune of "Jingle Bells" began resonating from the instruments.

The singers began singing,

"Dashing through the sand

Running for his life

Over the sand dunes he goes

Screaming all the way (AHHH!)

Cans shoot out from behind

Making spirits scared

Oh what fun it is to watch Riku run and scream from the Dr. Pepper Machine

Hey!

Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper Machine

With its crisp and refreshing soda

It sends Riku a-runnin'

Hey!

Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper, Dr. Pepper Machine

When he gets shot in the back

It leaves a big fat bruise

Hey!

Applause once again erupted, followed by the conductor once again raising his baton, and the singers beginning to sing another song. It was the tune of "What Child is This?"

"What soda is this that hit Sora in the back?

I think it left a bruise

Oh no, it's the 7Up machine

Sora begins to run away

Run! Run!

As fast as he can, over the dunes and through the land

Uh oh, he tripped over a stick

And now the machine is upon him

He gets buried by cans

And so ends Sora vs. the 7Up machine"

A loud beep suddenly sounded.

"We have some breaking news people!" exclaimed Sandy. "The Furbies tried to fit in another blow up snow globe and ended up catching their headquarters on fire just as Ronald McDonald arrived. My brother-in-law, Rocky Cliff is now at the scene."

Rocky Cliff stood next to a blazing Furby Headquarters. Furbies were desperately running around trying to put the flames out. For some unknown reason the nearby forest wasn't catching on fire even though the starving flames were licking the foliage. He stopped a brown spotted Furby that was running by.

"Excuse me uh… Ma'am?"

The Furby stopped and in a deep bass voice replied hastily, "I am not a ma'am, I am a dude, dude!"

"Sorry about that. Do you have time to answer a few questions?"

"Does it look like I have time?"

Crickets sounded in the background followed by a high and squeaky Furby squeal.

"Well, I'm going to ask you anyway. How does it feel to know that your boss is furious with you?"

"How do you think it feels?" asked the tough looking Furby. "He gets mad at us for-for every little thing… And and-." The Furby erupted in tears. "And those stupid penguins always get treated better than us!" He then proceeded to say something that was completely incoherent.

"Uh… well that's all for now. Come back later to see how everything's doing!"

Sandy Shore reappeared back on the screen. "Okey dokey then… Time for more Christmas carols!" A chorus of "boos" echoed off the walls of the news studio.

"Oops, wrong button!" came a male voice. The "boos" ceased and then a round of applause came.

The orchestra and choir came back on screen ready to play another song. Ynattirb and her back up singers began singing as the music started. It was the tune of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"You know

Pepsi

Dr. Pepper

Mountain Dew

And Sprite

Sierra Mist

Coca-Cola

Root Beer

And Diet Dr. Pepper

But do you recall the most famous soda machine of all?

The 7Up machine (machine)

Had some refreshing soda

And if you ever saw it (saw it)

You would probably run and scream

Sora and Riku (Riku)

Get attacked by it a lot

They hardly have a chance

Once it targets them!

Then one very dark night

Sora and Riku made the news

They had gotten attacked by the 7Up machine

And Rocky Cliff reported the incident

They finally found out what happened(happened) after watching a video from Kairi

Killer 7Up machine(machine), you'll go down in Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777

Historyyyyyyyyyyy! (Like Ronald McDonald!)

A lion's roar came through the news studio.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Sandy.

"My bad… again…" The sound stopped and a round of applause came out.

The conductor raised his baton and the orchestra began playing the tune of "Joy to the World."

Ynattirb and the choir began singing,

"Joy to Destiny Islands

Ronald McDonald's plans were foiled

Don't worry 'bout the Furbies!

They're cleaning up the mess

Cleaning up the mess

And cleaning up the mess

And cleaning up the mess

Joy to Destiny Islands

The 7-Up machine blew up

It ran out of cans to shoot out

Don't worry 'bout the soda

Sora drank, and drank, and drank

He drank, and drank, and drank

Sora drank, and drank and drank and drank

The orchestra didn't stop playing but switched tunes to "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer."

"Sora got ran over by a pop machine

Walking home from Kairi's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as killer soda machines

But as for Kairi and Riku they believe

He'd been drinking too much 7Up and they begged him not to go

But he wouldn't listen and headed out the door

About five minutes later shark music started playing…

When they found him Christmas morning

Lying unconscious in the sand

There were 7Up cans all around him

And bruises on his back

Oh, Sora got ran over by a pop machine

Walking home from Kairi's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as killer soda machines

But as for Kairi and Riku they believe

Oompa Loompa sent a tape in for everyone to see

And in the evening it played on Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777

And everybody saw when

Sora got ran over by a pop machine

Walking home from Kairi's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as killer soda machines

But as for Kairi and Riku they believe

Now they tell all they're friends and neighbors

To watch their backs outside

Cuz you never know when you'll end up like poor Sora

Oh, Sora got ran over by a pop machine

Walking home from Kairi's Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as killer soda machines

But as for Kairi and Riku they believe!"

Once again a round of applause filled the studio. Then the orchestra began playing the tune of "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing."

Ynattirb and the choir sang,

"Hark, the Herald Furby sings

Sora got chased by a pop machine

Riku and he ran over the sand

All around Destiny Islands

They were scared and tried to hide

Away from the 7Up machine

But in the end it caught them

And they were buried under cans

Hark, the Herald Furby sings

They were on the evening news

Because of their defeat against the pop machine

Kairi sent in a tape

To be seen by Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers"

The conductor began speaking after the last note was played, "And now for the final song of the night; 'The 12 Days of Christmas.'"

The orchestra began playing the tune of that song and the choir began singing,

"On the first day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me their plan to take over the world.

On the second day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me two cheeseburgers and their plan to take over the world.

On the third day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the fourth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the fifth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the sixth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the seventh day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the eighth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me eight Dr. Pepper machines, seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the ninth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me nine penguin agents, eight Dr. Pepper machines, seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the tenth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me ten Oompa Loompas, nine penguin agents, eight Dr. Pepper machines, seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me eleven screams from Sora, ten Oompa Loompas, nine penguin agents, eight Dr. Pepper machines, seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world.

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Furbies gave to me twelve chunks of Furby poo, eleven screams from Sora, ten Oompa Loompas, nine penguin agents, eight Dr. Pepper machines, seven disguises of Ronald McDonald, six exploding Diet Dr. Pepper machines, five frozen cans of soda, four bottles of cold medicine, three killer 7-Up machines, two cheeseburgers, and their plan to take over the world!"

Massive applause erupted as the entire group of performers stood up and took a bow.

"Well now that that is over it is time to see how the Furby fire is doing."

Rocky Cliff came on screen next to a charred building.

"Hello viewers! It seems like somehow the Furbies got this fire put out without the use of a fire engine. Don't ask me how though… Anyway, back to you Sandy."

Sandy came back on the screen.

"That's all for this morning's show! Hope you enjoyed the carols and have a very merry Christmas!"

XXXXXXXXXX

whew! I finally finished… sorry it took til Christmas eve for me to get this up here cuz I really meant for it to be up a lil earlier this week but oh well I was very busy getting ready for Christmas

FYI: I didn't type up reviewer replies for this chapter so there's nothing new on my website.

Anywhoo…

THANK YOU SO MUCH my reviewers:D:D:D

For those of you reading and not reviewing I would deeply appreciate a review from you : D

well I have 2 quick requests: 1. I would like for anyone who's a Christian to pray for my Grandpa cuz he's in the hospital right now

and 2. In your review please tell me which song was or favorite or if you thought they all stunk just don't flame me

anywhoo…

HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D

and now for the very long disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I own everything!

JUST KIDDING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, McDonalds, Furbies, well I guess I should say Brittany Spears, uh… "The 12 Days of Christmas", "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing", "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer," "Joy to the world," "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and all the sodas mentioned in the song, "What Child is This?", "Jingle Bells," "O, Christmas Tree", The "Ghost Busters" theme song, Oompa Loompas, and anything I mentioned in "12 Days of Christmas," and anything I forgot that I obviously do not own.

But I do own all the lyrics I made up to go with the tunes and the story line. : D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D


	11. Final Battle Part I: Begin Battle!

**Ch. 11- Final Battle Part I: Begin Battle!**

Sandy Shore came on the television screen, only she was standing on the beach with a Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 microphone.

"Good evening Channel 100, 200, 725, 534, 777 viewers! Tonight's breaking story involves a battle between a boy and a machine. The battle has just ended and before I reveal who the winner was you get to watch a video! Oh, Tiny Timmy!"

Tiny Timmy rushed across the sand and inserted a video into a television that was set up nearby. The camera then focused on that.

Sora came on screen drinking a can of 7Up when suddenly another 7Up can hit him in the head.

"EEK! I'm under attack!" He immediately dived for cover. However, when he heard the laughter of Furbies fading away in the distance, he peeped out from between his fingers and found that the coast was clear. "That was weird…" He picked up thecan that was chunked at him and found a piece of paper attached.

It read, "For Sora's eyes only! Any other readers…beware! We the Furbies have your friends in captivity. If you want them to be set free meet us at the beach in five minutes to do battle with the 7Up machine. Oh, and also don't think for a minute that this is a scheme of Ronald's, 'cause it is…but that's none of your business! Hmph…err…right…! Be there or be a…hmm…what rhymes with there? Be there or be a hair!"

"That was the weirdest letter I ever read…" muttered Sora. "But I suppose that I have to go to rescue Riku and Kairi."

He trudged over the sand and soon found himself in an arena marked out with white spray paint and sea shells. He scanned the area to see if anyone else was there, and all he found was an old red Chevy truck with semi-foggy windows. Through the window sweat he could make out the distinct forms of Riku and Kairi.

"Riku! Kairi!"

They saw him and began frantically waving their arms.

Sora waved his right hand at them, "Hey guys!" They shook their heads and Riku began writing on the window with his finger. He spelled out "help" and pointed at it to get Sora's attention.

"Pleh? That's not making any sense, but okay… Oy…people these days, think everyone knows every language…" There was a loud thud that sent ripples through a clear glass of water that had somehow appeared in Sora's hands.

"This feels like 'Jurassic Park' all over again," he said as the thudding continued; getting louder and faster. Then he saw it… The 7Up machine sat at the top of a sand dune and began revving its engines. His eyes widened in fear, like he'd just ran into something he'd see only in a horror movie. Three brown spotted Furbies sheepishly stepped out behind it dressed up in cheer leading outfits.

"Go…7Up Machine…! Go…beat Sora…uh…Yeah!" They chanted in voices void of enthusiasm. The 7Up machine began charging down the hill and Sora immediately tried to think up a plan. In the next instant he was knocked aside by the machine and landed head first in the sand. He spit the residue out and leaped up to avoid a can from the pop machine.

"What to do? What do I do?" He glanced over at Riku and Kairi who were still in the old red Chevy and saw Riku once again writing something. Riku waved at him to keep looking and wrote "keyblade" across the windshield.

"Edalbyek? What the heck does that mean!" Riku rolled his eyes and moved his finger from the "k" to the "e".

"Keyblade? Keyblade! I get it now! Why didn't you point that out to me in the first place?" Sora suddenly found himself eating another mouthful of sand as the 7Up machine came whirring by. He pulled himself up and the famed keyblade appeared in his hands.

"Can't believe I didn't ever think to use this…" he mumbled as he charged forward at the soda machine. He swung his weapon as projectiles came flying at him and he deflected each blow. Once up close to the machine, he shoved his blade into the opening where the cans came out of and there was a spark that went up the blade. The jolt went through his entire body causing every hair on him to stand straight up. He was suddenly pulled away by strong hands and the voltage stopped pulsating through his system.

XXXX

Hey everyone! SORRY for the long wait for an update… I kinda sorta got lazy and had hardly any inspiration.

Um… this chapter is probably gonna be one of the final two or three, cuz I'm gonna continue the battle out for at least another chapter. BUT I've started working on a sequel. I want your opinions on it first though… I've decided to base the sequel off of "Star Wars" instead of doing news stories. And since I plan to base it off of "Star Wars" (probably mostly Episode III) it won't be only humor but there's gonna be all that other stuff too and it will probably get rated T for violence. So… I wanna know if y'all would actually read it if I wrote it and posted it… Please tell me in a review!

THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Furbies, McDonalds, "Jurassic Park," "Star Wars," 7Up, the idea I got from "Snow Day," and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously don't own.


	12. Final Battle Part II

Chapter 12 (final chapter)

Final Battle Part II

"Oompa Loompa, you're here! You saved me!" exclaimed Sora as he recognized his rescuer. "But what are you doing here?" For one reason or another he seemed to completely forget that he was in the middle of a battle with a killer soda machine…

"No problemo! People declared me crazy when I started working on a teleportation device that could transport people from the inside of someplace to the outside so I decided that I was gonna lay low for awhile, and that's when I found you."

"Isn't that what doors are f--?" He was cut off as a 7Up can slammed into his rib cage. "Ow!" In the next instant cans were raining in on them, and it sent the duo to the sandy ground. Within two minutes they were buried under a mountain of cans and lost to sight.

"Sooooooraaaaa!" yelled Riku and Kairi from the truck in voices that morphed into slow motion and sounded full of agony.

A diabolical, deep, and booming laugh rang out from the 7Up machine, "Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone and everything else on the beach gave it peculiar glances.

"That…wasn't supposed to happen…" uttered one of the Furbies.

"World dominaaaaaaaaation!" yelled the machine. It went on a rampage and began shooting cans all around.

"EEP!" exclaimed frantic Furbies as they dived to avoid the projectiles that were being launched.

"Peach's got it! Peach's got it!" shouted the machine. That voice made the Furbies hesitate in their antics from bafflement and surprise. In that tiny course of time the crazy machine knocked them out flat by hitting them point-blank.

Sora dizzily dug his way out of the pop cans he was buried under and glanced around to gather his bearings. He had numerous bruises all over his body and a small gash was on his forehead. The 7Up machine was facing away from him and clinging to its back was none other than Princess Peach.

"How did I miss that?" He painfully pulled himself free and ran as quietly as he could to sneak up on the machine. Peach swung her hair in the breeze, like they do on the Herbal Essence commercials, and that's when she caught a glimpse of Sora. She grinned maliciously and proceeded to bang on the metal of the machine to get its attention.

"Oh crap…!" Sora made a leap to try and grab onto the back and join Peach just as the machine whirled around. He ended up soaring like a flying pop can past it and winded up with his head buried in the coarse sand. "YUCK!" he hollered as he spit the gritty substance out of his mouth. It rained off of his chocolate brown hair and over his eyes, obscuring his vision. The 7Up machine lunged forward and would've crushed Sora, had he not dizzily stepped to the side. When his vision cleared, Sora once more pulled out his keyblade and dived for the machine. He hit his target and suddenly 7Up cans were everywhere as the machine instantaneously blew up.

"Now that was pretty cool!" exclaimed Sora. Peach sat on the ground with tears flowing from her aqua colored eyes.

"You Stupid Head! You blew up my toy!"

Sora chose to ignore her and headed over to the pile of cans, from which he retrieved Oompa Loompa. He then loped over to the truck and freed Riku and Kairi from their bonds.

From out of no where the singing ladies from "Hercules" appeared and broke out into song, "Who beat the 7Up machine? Sora Something! Who's daring acts make a great theater? Sora Something! Is he bold? No one's braver! Is he sweet? My favorite flavor! Sora Something! Zero to Hero! He's a hot one! Sora's a heeeeeeeeeeeerooooooo! Y-!"

"Okay, okay we get the message!" shouted Riku. The ladies sheepishly stared down at the ground, and backed off to go to the area they had come from.

Static appeared on the television, and then the camera switched over to Sandy Shore standing with Sora, Kairi, Riku, the Oompa Loompa, and Peach. Behind her, Furbies were still recovering from the blows they had received and walked around like the living dead while moans of anguish sounded out from their beaks, as they began to regroup.

"Let's never do that again…" mumbled a hot pink one.

"There ya have it folks! Here with me I have Riku, Sora, Kairi, Oompa Loompa, and Peach. So Sora, how does it feel to know that you could've just demolished that thing with your keyblade in the first place?"

Crickets sounded in the background, and tumbleweed rolled across the beach.

Sora cleared his throat and spoke, "Hmm…uh…well…"

Sandy sighed, "Never mind. Th—"

"Yay Pepto Bismol!" exclaimed Peach, seeming to have forgotten about her "toy" getting blown up. She ambled off aimlessly and picked up a can as she headed off to who knows where.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight… Now as I was saying I guess that's it for tonight's top story. In fact that's pretty much it for this news station. Me and the guys have decided to take up a new career in the exciting field of…err…I guess it would be water technically… Anyway I call it swimming with sharks. So if you plan on joining us next time, there really won't be a next time. Good bye Destiny Islands!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**da marshmallow: Welpers, that wraps this story up! I hope y'all enjoyed it and if you have any questions or what not, I plan on doing review replies to your reviews for this chapter. I would keep going but I just feel that I can't really work with this fic very much anymore…so that's my reason for ending it.  
****Sorry for the shortness and what I thought was not really the greatest chapter…  
****Remember: I plan on making a sequel. In fact, I've already gotten the prologue written and I was told that it wasn't just good but very good so hopefully I'll actually get a bunch written so I can have it up sometime this summer. If I get it posted on fanfiction then it WILL be on my profile—da marshmallow.  
****THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL, FANTASTIC, AND AWESOME reviewers: )  
****If it wasn't for y'all I think I woulda been even more uninspired then I was at some points.  
****PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT: )  
****That's really all folks!**

**God bless y'all and Jesus loves ya: )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Oompa Loompas, Herbal Essence, 7Up, "Hercules," Furbies, Pepto Bismol, Princess Peach, uh… I guess and anything else that I forgot to mention that I OBVIOUSLY don't own.


End file.
